Road Trip
by G. Malfoy
Summary: yeah well h, hr, l, and r go on a road trip, mulit-chaptered. please read. ~enjoy~
1. Graduation and Starting off.

Chapter One  
  
Hi, I'm back, again. This will be my first multiple chapters story! Yeah for me!, anyway. I hope you enjoy this!  
  
Disclaimer: As ALWAYS I still do not own Harry Potter, or any of the songs in this fic, (AN: I don't know how many will be in it).  
  
And away we go! ^_^"  
  
************************************  
  
It was graduation day for the Seventh year Hogwarts students. That group included Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Lavender, (AN: With those four you can figure out the rest of the lot). Though they were saddened that they wouldn't be coming back, they weren't entirely unhappy. For in a few short hours, after the graduation ceremony, the four would be heading out on a road trip. They had been planing it from they're fifth year. They were all giddy with excitement as they made their way, one by one, to the stage to receive their wizarding certification, (AN: I don't know what they get). When it finally was Ron's turn, everyone laughed as he let out a cheer and threw up his arms. * When all the students were back in their chairs, Dumbledore approached the podium. "Well," He said, with the infamous twinkle in his eyes, "this has certainly been an exciting seven years, hasn't it." He half stated, half questioned. The students exploded with applause. "Now, I suppose we should hear from the Head Boy and Head Girl, what do you think?" Dumbledore asked. Once again the hall filled with applause, as Harry and Hermione made their way to the stage; hand in hand. A round of catcalls and hoots followed them; it was common knowledge that they were the most popular couple at Hogwarts. "Alright, alright." Hermione said, trying to get them to quiet down. They finally did after a few moments. "Well I must say I agree with professor Dumbledore, this has been an exciting seven years." Hermione said, smiling at all of them. "I think I speak for just about everyone here when I say, we're going to miss this place." Harry said. Again the room was filled with applause. "We wanted to thank our professors." Hermione said. "Oh come on, you know you we'd still be trying to figure out how to get off the train if it wasn't for them." Harry said, jokingly. Everyone one laughed, including the teachers; even Snape (AN: Gasps and falls out of chair). "Alright well I think we've blathered enough, so we'll turn the floor over to Professor Dumbledore. Thank you and we'll miss you all." Hermione said, her eyes growing misty. Harry smiled and led her off the stage as the Great Hall thundered with applause. * After the ceremony, all of the students and their parents milled around the courtyard saying last minute good-byes. "Bye, 'Mione." Ginny said hugging her friend, her voice cracking with tears. "Hey, don't cry, cause then I will too and then we'll flood the school." Hermione said, making Ginny laugh. "We'll be back before you know it and we'll hang out again." She told the girl. Ginny looked up at her, "Really?" She asked. "Definitely, just because I'm leaving doesn't mean that we'll stop being friends." Hermione told her, astonished that she would think that. Suddenly, Hermione felt two muscular arms slide around her waist. She looked up to see Harry, smiling down at her. "Hey babe." She said, putting her hands on top of his. "Hey, are you ready?" He asked her. "Yeah almost I'm just saying good-bye to Ginny." She said. Harry looked up and met Ginny's eyes. "I'm going to miss you, Kid." Harry said, walking over and hugging her. He had started calling her that somewhere in his sixth year and it had just sort of stuck. When they ended the embrace, Ginny looked at them. "Alright, good-byes make me crazy so I'm outta here, take care of you." She said, hugging them both. "Take care of you." Hermione said back. They broke apart and Ginny smiled, then walked away. Harry looked at Hermione whose eyes were misty again. "You alright, Hon?" He asked her. Hermione sniffed, "Yeah I'm okay, let's go." She said, smiling up at him. Harry smiled back, then lead her to the car. Ron and Lavender were already there. "Harry, this is the coolest car, ever." Ron said. Lavender nodded her head in agreement. They were sitting in the back of a black 'Vette (corvette, the back has been extended, and it's a convertible). "Yeah, Sirius and I restored it. It was abandoned in an alley, so we check it, then we brought it home and fixed it up." Harry said. "Groovy." Hermione said, absently. They all looked at her for a moment, then laughed. She turned a shade of red, "Yeah, well." She said, shrugging and smiling. Harry smiled and wrapped his arms back around her waist. Just then, Dumbledore walked up to them. "Hello Professor." They all said at once, then laughed again. "Well, hello to you all too." Dumbledore said, smiling. "I hear you four are about to head out on an enjoyable ride." He said. They all smiled and nodded their heads. "Well, I do trust that you will use your intelligence and be careful." Dumbledore said, looking at them over his half moon spectacles. "We will, Sir." Harry said, smiling at him. "I know you will and I just wanted to say that I will miss you four," Dumbledore said, "I've watched you all grow up, get into trouble." He said, looking pointedly at them. "Oh we'll miss you too, Professor." Hermione said. "Yeah, and we'll come and visit." Lavender said. Dumbledore smiled, "Well that's good to know now, you'd better be off." He said. "Bye professor, we'll miss you." Hermione said, hugging him. Then the four got into the car, waved at him, and then drove off. 


	2. Radio war and Mystery Attraction.

Hey what's up? Sorry about the delay in chapter two, I got stuck in lazyville population….lots of people. Oh, sorry. Well anyway, here's chapter two ~enjoy~  
  
P.s. Review please  
  
Disclaimer: Yadda Yadda Yadda, I don't own Harry Potter bla bla bla you know the rest.  
  
And I don't own the song.  
  
*************************Chapter two************************************  
  
"Please Harry!" Lavender begged. The four had been on the road now for a day. They had decided to drive in the muggle world. At the moment, Lavender and Hermione were begging Harry to turn the radio to their station for a bit. "Harry," Hermione said slyly, "please baby." She said, kissing him on the neck. Harry turned red and his eyes glazed over, "Okay." He said, dazed. Hermione pulled away from him, "Thank you." She said, then switched the station. Ron, who was in the passenger seat, turned red from stifled laughter. He made a whip sound while acting like he was cracking one. "Shut up." Harry said, watching the road. Ron laughed out loud, while Lavender smiled and Hermione rolled her eyes. Just then a song came on that, somehow, Lavender and Hermione both knew (A/N: NO! I know you are thinking I'm going to make it nsync, but I would like to keep my food down). The song was 'I Love Rock and Roll' by Joan Jet (A/N: Not brittany spears). The two girls started singing.  
  
1 I saw him dancing there by the record machine  
  
I knew he must have been about seventeen  
  
The beat was going strong, playin' my favorite song  
  
I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me, yeah with me  
  
I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me, yeah with me  
  
Singing I love rock 'n' roll  
  
So put another dime in the jukebox baby  
  
I love rock 'n' roll  
  
So come and some time and dance with me  
  
Hermione carefully got up and sat on the back of the car. Harry raised shocked and worried eyebrows at her in the rearview mirror. Se caught his eyes and winked, telling him not to worry. He sighed, smiled, and shook his head. They started singing again.  
  
2 He smiled, so I got up and asked for his name  
  
'But that don't matter' he said 'cause it's all the same'  
  
He said 'can I take you home, where we can be alone'  
  
And next we're moving on, and he was with me, yeah with me  
  
And next we were moving on and singing this same ol' song, yeah with me  
  
Singing I love Rock 'n' Roll  
  
So put another dime in the jukebox baby  
  
I love rock 'n' roll  
  
So come and take some time and dance with me  
  
Lavender stopped singing and let Hermione sing the last part of the song, as the music faded.  
  
I love rock 'n' roll, yeah it smooths the soul  
  
When the song ended, Harry and Ron whooped (AN: For lack of a better expression). "Yeah, we know we're awesome, and cute as hell." Lavender said, wrapping her arms around Ron's neck. "Yeah, we know too." Harry said, looking at Hermione in the review mirror. "Where did I tell you flattery would get you?" Hermione asked, coming up beside him. "That it'll get me everywhere." Harry said, smiling up at her. "Exactly." Hermione said, pecking him on the cheek. They listened to the radio a bit longer, the they saw a sign that said, 'Special Attraction'. They all looked at one another and smiled. Harry turned off the road onto the exit that led towards the mystery attraction.  
  
****************  
  
Alright, that was chapter two, tell me what you thought. Also I need ideas for the attraction. If you can put your ideas in you reviews, I would be much obliged. Thanks. Peace, love, and hairgrease. 


	3. Demented Amusement

Hello, I know you all probably want to hurt me horribly. But that means that you like the story, which is good!!! Well anyway, here is the third chapter of Road Trip. I hope you enjoy it. I want feedback!!!  
  
Sorry this chapter is sort of short.  
  
Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter. *wipes away a tear*  
  
"Did it say on the sign how far it was?" Ron asked.  
  
"No it didn't." Harry answered him.  
  
They had been driving for almost an hour now, trying to reach the 'mystery attraction'. Ron was now driving and Lavender was asleep in the seat next to him. Harry and Hermione were in the back, Hermione asleep with her head on Harry's lap. He was unconsciously playing with her hair.  
  
"Bugger." Ron whispered somewhat under his breath.  
  
Suddenly they saw a big sign that read:  
  
1 Demented ~ *  
  
~ Amusement  
  
Harry and Ron looked at it, eyebrows raised. Just then Hermione stirred next to Harry. "Hmm…hey baby." She said, kissing Harry.  
  
"Hey." Harry said, when the kiss ended.  
  
"Check it out Herm." Ron said from the front seat.  
  
Hermione looked up at the sign, "Wow."  
  
"What's going on?" Lavender said, shooting up from her sleeping position.  
  
They all looked at her, surprised, for a moment, then began laughing. Lavender laughed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"We're here, check it out." Ron said, putting a strand of her hair behind her ear and pointing to the sign.  
  
"Whoa." Lavender said, leaning back into Ron, taking the sign in even more.  
  
They were all silent for a moment.  
  
"Well, what are sitting here for?" Harry said.  
  
They all smiled. Ron took off to the parking gate. When they reached it, their eyebrows raised as they were met with the sight of a demented-looking clown. They tensed up a bit as the clown approached the car.  
  
"Do you wish to enter into the darkness?" The clown asked in a raspy, crazed voice.  
  
"Uh, yeah," Ron said, "I think."  
  
The clown smiled insanely. "Well, then, come right on in…children." Then it gave an frightening little chuckle.  
  
As they drove through, into the parking lot, they all looked back at the clown, who was laughing maniacally.  
  
"O…Kay." Hermione said, looking at the others.  
  
"That was so cool." Lavender said.  
  
They all agreed. Ron parked the car and they all got out and started to walk toward the entrance. When they got to it, there was another demented character. However, this time it was a fairy.  
  
"You may enter into the realm of magic, wonders, and…death." The fairy finished with a mysterious and, actually, quite unnerving giggle.  
  
They all shared a smile and walked into the park.  
  
"That's funny, I wonder why we didn't have to pay to get in." Lavender thought out loud.  
  
"You're right, we didn't have to pay for the parking either." Ron said, taking her hand.  
  
"That's weird." Hermione said, furrowing her eyebrows in thought.  
  
"Maybe they think we're special." Harry suggested.  
  
"You are special, Harry." Lavender said, speaking to him as if her were a small child.  
  
"Yeah, in the head." Hermione said, poking him lightly in the head.  
  
"Yeah, but you love me." Harry said, leaning against her finger.  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"What 'hmm'?"  
  
Hermione merely smiled.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes, smiled, leaned into her and kissed her deeply. When the kiss ended, Harry looked at her.  
  
"Still thinking, 'hmm'?"  
  
"No not really. I'm actually thinking something far away from that."  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows. Hermione gave him a sly smile.  
  
"Anyway you two." Lavender said.  
  
"Yeah, lets go." Ron said.  
  
Harry and Hermione smiled and Hermione gave Harry as look that clearly said, 'later'. Harry winked at her. Then they started down the blacktop type road.  
  
"Oi, mate, look." Ron said, pointing at the largest roller coaster any of them had ever seen. It had seven loops, three huge drops and climbs, and a lot of little ones, (AN: That is my dream roller coaster).  
  
"We have to go there." They all said at the same time.  
  
"Well since we're all agreed." Harry said.  
  
They all laughed, then headed for the entrance. When they reached it, they found yet another demented fairy.  
  
"Well, hello children, care to die…I mean ride?" The fairy said, evilly.  
  
"Well, I don't know about the first choice, but definitely to the second." Lavender said.  
  
They laughed while the fairy gave them a sly smile.  
  
"Well then, climb aboard…at your own risk." The fairy said.  
  
They got on the ride and buckled themselves into the seats.  
  
"Bye bye." The fairy said then gave the giggle that they found so disturbing.  
  
Just then the ride started. After the first few little, but exciting, drops they came to the huge climb up to the biggest drop. Harry, who was sitting next to Hermione, looked over at her. He took her hand and smiled at her. They were almost at the top now. When they finally reached the top, the train jerked a bit, making Hermione hold on to Harry's hand a bit tighter. Then suddenly, it dropped. However, instead of feeling the wind in their faces and the bright sunshine, they plunged into total darkness and it felt as if they weren't moving at all. Suddenly, their seats disappeared and they fell to a cold cement floor. They all were immediately up and on guard.  
  
"Where the hell are we?" Ron said, his patience and humor disappearing rapidly.  
  
"I have no idea." Lavender said, thinking out loud.  
  
"Hello Potter." A cold voice said from behind them. The foursome turned around slowly. Their faces filled with absolute terror.  
  
"It's been a long while, Potter." 


	4. True Love Conquers All

What's up people? I'm back with chapter four of Road Trip. I hope people are still reading it! If not I'm gonna cry! J/k. Any way, I hope you guys are enjoying the story and like this chapter. Happy reading!  
  
P.s. Sorry about the wait!  
  
Disclaimer: seek previous disclaimers  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hello, Potter." The four heard a chilling voice say. They turned slowly.  
  
Their faces filled with absolute terror.  
  
"It's been a long while, Potter."  
  
"Voldemort." Hermione spit with venom in her voice.  
  
Harry put and hand on her arm.  
  
"You should learn to hold your tongue girl." Voldemort said, then pointed his wand at her and shot a red beam of light at her chest. She flew backward hitting a stone wall.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry yelled, trying to run over to her, but his feet were stuck to the floor.  
  
Voldemort then did the same to Ron and Lavender.  
  
"Ron! Lavender!" Harry yelled, but yet again, his feet wouldn't move.  
  
"This is our fight, Potter. You will have to do without your friends this time." Voldemort said, smiling evilly.  
  
"I beat you two years ago and I can do it again."  
  
Voldemort scoffed, "Prove yourself, Potter. Although, you could always join me. Share the power?"  
  
"Never!"  
  
"Hmm, I thought not. Well then, draw your wand."  
  
Harry took out his wand.  
  
"Harry." A weak voice said, from behind him. He turned to see Hermione struggling to sit up. Her eyes only opened halfway, and a bit of blood coming out of her mouth.  
  
"Harry, I love you." She said, before collapsing to the floor again.  
  
"Enough of this foolishness!" Voldemort shouted, then shot a spell at him.  
  
Harry jumped out of the way, vaguely noticing that his feet were free. ***  
  
As they battled, Hermione fought to stay conscious. Suddenly she saw a bright light. A female voice was calling to her.  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"Who's there? Where am I?" She asked, looking around and finding herself in a completely white room. "Am I dead?"  
  
"No, my dear, it's not your time." A soft, female voice said.  
  
Hermione looked at the person the voice belonged to. Realization dawned on her.  
  
"You're Harry's mother!" She exclaimed.  
  
Lily Potter nodded her head.  
  
"But, I don't understand."  
  
Lily smiled, "You were knocked out in the battle that my son and the Dark Lord are engaged in at this very moment. I brought you here to tell you to be strong. The only thing that can kill the Dark lord, is love. You must, my dear, gather your strength and help Harry. For, the love that exist between you and my son will, for certain, defeat the Dark Lord, once and for all."  
  
Hermione could only nod her head.  
  
Lily went to her and held her in her arms, "Take care of my son."  
  
Hermione put her arms around Lily as well, "I will."  
  
They both let a tear fall down their face.  
  
"Come, Lily." A deep masculine voice said.  
  
Lily and Hermione looked up to see Harry's father standing a bit away from them.  
  
Lily smiled at Hermione one last time and went to James.  
  
He nodded and smiled at Hermione.  
  
Hermione returned the smile.  
  
Then the light faded and Hermione found herself on the cement floor once again.  
  
Hermione summoned all her strength and stood.  
  
Harry had just dodged another spell when he sensed Hermione right beside him. He looked over at her, "Are you alright?"  
  
Hermione smiled at him. Then they both looked at Voldemort, who had a truly fearful, look on his face, suddenly a spell popped into their heads.  
  
"Amor verdadeiro!" They shouted at the same time. A great white light came from both of their wands. The two beams of light joined into one and shot strait into Voldemort.  
  
The Dark Lord screamed as he disintegrated into a piled of dust. Then, even tough there was no wind; the pile of dust blew away.  
  
Immediately, Harry and Hermione embraced and kissed passionately. When they finally tore apart, they ran over to Ron and Lavender, who were just starting to struggle into consciousness.  
  
"Are you two all right?" Hermione asked them.  
  
"Possibly." Ron said.  
  
As they walked out the door, Harry took Hermione's hand.  
  
"How did you know to help me?"  
  
Hermione smiled to herself, "An angel told me."  
  
Harry looked at her, confused.  
  
Hermione just smiled at him and wrapped her arm around his waist.  
  
Harry shrugged and kissed her temple and they walked out the door into the bright sunshine.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well, that's it everyone!! I hoped you liked it! I'm not sure if I'll do an epilogue, if enough people tell me to I will. Anyway, be excellent to each other!  
  
Happy Reading! 


End file.
